


Watching the Stars

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [64]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabblewriter prompted for the <i>Sleeping Under the Stars</i> theme:  Any space fandom, any, sleeping in the light of the stars from the viewport in their cabin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Stars

Jon stood at the window, lost in thought, barely seeing the stars as they went by. He'd heard from Phlox that Trip was returning to his cabin. He was just waiting for Trip to get settled. His friend, like himself, had a cabin on this ring with a view of the stars. Trip had insisted when they were arranging cabins for the command staff. His friend had said he wanted to be able to lay in bed and look out at the stars. Trip always had a thing for laying looking at the stars. He remembered that from their time in Florida together, long before they were in Australia on training together. 

"Screw it," he said to Porthos, as he turned and headed out the door. Leaving it open long enough for his beagle to follow him. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be back to his cabin that night. Not when he'd had to wait impatiently for Trip to get out of sickbay after getting hurt once again. He needed to reassure himself that Trip was okay and would remain that way.


End file.
